


Don't Close Your Eyes

by phantisma



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-14
Updated: 2007-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Samhain (Halloween) Willow gets a visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Close Your Eyes

“Willow.”

She kept her eyes closed. This wasn’t real. She knew better. “Tara.” She whispered the name, letting the tears burn down her cheeks.

So much had happened. So much time had passed. And yet, on this night, alone in the cold under a full moon it was so real she might almost believe…

“It’s okay.”

Willow shook her head. “I miss you so much.”

“I know.”

She wanted it so desperately, she actually felt lips brush over hers. “Tara.”

“Open your eyes.”

“No.” If she opened her eyes the illusion would fade and she’d be alone again.

A hand closed over hers. “Baby, open your eyes.”

Startled, Willow did, starting when Tara was there, standing so close. Tears came faster then and Willow raised a hand to touch her face, still expecting her to disappear in a cloud of smoke.

“How?” she asked through her tears.

“The veil is thin.” Tara answered, smiling through tears of her own. “I wanted to see you.”

“Tara…I—“ She stopped, unsure of what to say. There was so much unsaid. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too. Walk with me?” Tara slipped a hand in Willow’s, leading her away from her solitary watch to walk along the creek.

“I’ve searched for you.” Willow said.

“I know. I’ve watched you.” Tara responded, resting her head on Willow’s shoulder. “I’m proud of you.”

“I’ve done some bad things.” Willow countered.

Tara stopped them, turned into Willow, holding her face with both hands. “You’ve done amazing things.” Her kiss was tender, delicate.

“You taste like sunlight.” Willow whispered.

“You taste like the earth.” Tara whispered back.

Willow brushed her lips over Tara’s, daring to dip her tongue out and over her lower lip. Her stomach fluttered with fear that she would disappear, that she wasn’t real. Willow pressed in closer, wanting to taste her, to draw Tara inside her.

“Everything is so empty without you.”

Tara shook her head lightly, her smile soft. “You have amazing love in your life Willow.”

“But I don’t have you.”

Tara kissed Willow’s forehead, her nose and finally her mouth. “You always have me. I’m here.” She touched Willow’s chest, above her heart, palm flat against her skin.

“I want you here.” Willow put her arms around Tara and held her.

“One day we’ll be together again.”

They stood quietly then, holding each other, kissing softly. “Can you hear the music?” Tara asked breathlessly. The wind whispered through the trees and the water bubbled away in the creek and even the stars seemed to sing.

Willow swayed lightly, drawing Tara back to the blanket she had spread earlier. “Lay with me?”

They lay curled together, their hair sprawled around them, their feet and hands twined together. “I can’t stay.” Tara whispered as dawn began to encroach on the dark.

“I know.”

“I want you to see me.” Tara sat up slowly and Willow followed. “See me as I am.”

Willow could only nod.

“Don’t close your eyes.”

Willow stood, tears streaming down her face as Tara stepped back. The stars and moon seemed to shift in the sky, sinking toward her, setting her ablaze with light. Her eyes danced as she lifted her arms and her body became one with the light.

“Willow.”

She kept her eyes open. This was real. Willow covered her heart with both hands as the light faded away, leaving only the dark sky and the first shades of morning.


End file.
